My Baka no Senpai
by Akane Ariyoshi
Summary: School!AU. Mulai tahun ini, Kano menjadi murid SMA baru. Ia harus mengikuti Masa Orientasi Siswa (MOS) dan terpaksa dikerjai oleh Seto-senpai tercinta.


My Baka no Senpai

Warning : OOC, mungkin ada typo, BL.

Disclaimer : KagePro belongs to Jin Shizen no Teki-P. But this fanfic is mine.

Rated : T

Pairing : SetoKano.

Sinopsis :

School!AU. Mulai tahun ini, Kano menjadi murid SMA baru. Ia harus mengikuti Masa Orientasi Siswa (MOS) dan terpaksa dikerjai oleh Seto-senpai tercinta.

Tadi pagi, hari benar-benar cerah. Namun malam ini langit menjadi mendung—sama seperti suasana hati Kano sekarang. Tadi pagi ia benar-benar semangat dan malam ini berubah drastis menjadi rasa kesal.

Menggoreskan tinta penanya pada selembar kertas dengan raut wajah cemberut. Sambil mem-pout-kan wajahnya yang menambah kesan imutnya, ia melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya kedalam amplop putih.

Mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan pada senpai ketua OSIS tersayang. '_Aku sudah membuat suratnya.'_

Ya— tadi pagi ia dan murid-murid kelas satu lainnya mengikuti MOS dan harus rela dikerjai para kakak-kakak kelas. Dan ia mendapat senpai yang tampan dan ceria—luarnya saja, ya karena didalamnya ia benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Aku ketua OSIS, Seto Kousuke. Jadi, akan ada 3 hal yang harus kau lakukan, mengerti? Tidak sulit kok! Yang pertama, tolong buat surat cinta untukku." Begitu katanya setelah Kano memperkenalkan dirinya.

Membuat surat cinta memang tidak sulit bagi Kano. Namun Seto-senpai-nya itu— "Hm... Menurutku ini kurang romantis, bisa kau buat ulang?"

Sang senpai berkata dengan senyum tanpa dosa di wajahnya. Kalau mengulang satu atau dua kali mungkin tidak masalah bagi sang pemuda bermata kucing, namun ia disuruh mengulang berkali-kali— sudah berapa kali ia disuruh mengulang pun Kano tak tahu.

Padahal ia sudah semaksimal mungkin membuatnya, tetapi nampaknya itu belum cukup bagi Seto. Mengatakan 'tolong ulangi lagi ya' dengan senyum tidak bersalah benar-benar membuat Kano naik darah.

Banyak yang bilang bahwa ia beruntung mendapat sang ketua OSIS, namun menurutnya itu sebuah bencana.

Ponsel Kano berbunyi, pertanda pesan masuk. _"Kerja bagus~ Jika kurang romantis lagi, maka kau harus mengulanginya lagi lho... Hehehe."_

Ctak.

Perempatan muncul di pelipis Kano. Ogah aku mengulanginya lagi, batinnya.

"Masa bodoh." Gumamnya pelan. Mematikan lampu belajarnya dan beranjak ke kasur, lalu tertidur.

.

.

.

"Ini." Kano menyodorkan amplop putih pada senpai bersurai hitam didepannya. Ekspresi kesal dan ogah-ogahan terpampang jelas di wajahnya, namun Seto tak memperdulikannya.

"Ah, terima kasih..." Menyobek amplop tersebut dan membaca tulisan pada kertas didalamnya. Sedangkan sang kouhai sudah tak ada lagi— ke kantin sepertinya.

_Untuk Seto-senpai._

Seto tersenyum membaca pembukanya, namun langsung sirna ketika membaca tulisan dibawahnya.

_Senpai adalah senpai paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui. Aku sudah berulang kali mengulang surat ini, dan senpai malah tersenyum tanpa memikirkan betapa lelahnya dan berapa besar perjuangan yang aku kerahkan untuk membuatnya._

_Sudah kubuat segenap tenaga, dan 'tolong ulangi lagi'-lah yang keluar dari mulut senpai. Memang sih ini MOS dan wajar aku dikerjai. Tapi tidak sampai begini juga, kan?!_

Seto sweatdrop. "Ini surat cinta kan? Bukan surat untuk protes..."

_Tapi, meskipun menyebalkan... Senpai tetap nomor satu di hatiku. Jadi aku tetap menyelesaikan surat ini hingga akhir._

_Aku menyukai, menyayangi dan mencintai senpai._

_Ingin terus bersamamu, ingin menggandeng tanganmu dan ingin memelukmu, itulah isi pikiranku._

_Walaupun menjengkelkan, tapi senyummu benar-benar indah, dan menambah poin tampan senpai._

_Jujur saja, aku sering cemburu ketika senpai tertawa dan tersenyum pada orang lain. Aku ingin senyum seindah matahari itu hanya ditujukan untukku._

_Mungkin segini saja._

_Kano Shuuya._

Seto senyam-senyum ditempat dengan background bunga-bunga pink. Kano yang baru datang dan melihat senyum sumringahnya itu, langsung menyindirnya.

Menaikkan satu alisnya dan berkata, "Ada apa, senyum sendiri? Kesambet?" Ia kembali meneguk jus yang baru ia beli, namun ia hampir tersedak—Seto tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Ugh—senpai! Kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku? Kalau tersedak, aku bisa saja mati, tahu?!"

"Lho, bukannya suratmu menyebutkan 'ingin memelukmu'? Jadi sekarang aku memelukmu. Ayo, peluk balik."

Beberapa orang mulai menatap ke arah mereka. Wajah sang Shuuya sedikit memerah. "Itu kan tidak sungguhan! Senpai no baka! Sudah, lepaskan!"

Seto pun segera melepaskan pelukan singkatnya dan tersenyum manis. "Kalau begitu, langsung saja yang kedua."

"Eh? Aku tidak disuruh mengulang?"

Seto menggeleng membuat Kano tersenyum bahagia, kesannya manis dimata sang Kousuke.

"Jadi... Apa yang kedua?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku."

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"HAAAAAAH?!" Teriakan spontan sang blonde cukup menarik perhatian, beberapa siswa menatap ke arahnya—membuat Kano menutup mulutnya.

"T-tunggu dulu! Aku tidak salah dengar kan...?"

"Haruskah kuulangi? Aku ingin Kano Shuuya menjadi pacarku. Menjadi milikku, se-u-tuh-nya."

Penekanan yang diberikan pada kata terakhir membuat sang kouhai sedikit merinding.

"Ta-tapi... Kita berdua kan la—"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, akan kuberikan yang lain yang lebih sulit. Hm, memakai maid dress dengan rok diatas lutut sepertinya bagus. Kalau Kano yang memakainya, mungkin akan lebih menggoda dari pelayan asli."

Inilah kenapa memiliki Seto Kousuke menjadi pembimbing MOS-nya merupakan sebuah bencana. Wajah Kano makin dipenuhi rona merah. Ia benar-benar sangat tidak mau sekali—oke ini agak berlebihan—menjadi pusat perhatian selama MOS karena ia seorang laki-laki yang cross dressing menjadi pelayan café. Tidak. Akan. Pernah.

"A-aa, baiklah. Aku pilih yang pertama."

"Pertama?"

"Uuh..." Kano mundur satu langkah. "...Menjadi pacar senpai."

Sang Kousuke tersenyum sumringah yang kesannya sangat bahagia— seperti seorang gadis yang menembak lelaki pujaannya dan diterima. Baiklah, ia bukan seorang gadis.

Melihat sang senpai yang tersenyum seperti itu membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek ini makin gugup. "La-langsung yang ketiga!"

"Tidak sabaran," komentar Seto sambil terkekeh kecil. "Sebelum itu, aku tanya sesuatu dulu."

"A-apa?"

"Kau sudah pernah berciuman sebelumnya? Di bibir lho."

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaan itu. "Belum. Mencium pipi orang lain saja belum, apalagi bibir..." Entah Kano kelewat bodoh atau apa, dengan polosnya ia menjawab.

"Hoo..." Sang senpai bermata cokelat tua manggut-manggut. "Kalau begitu, apa Kano sudah tahu apa yang ketiga?"

"Tentu saja belum, senpai belum mengatakannya." Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Seto segera memeluknya dari belakang dan menempatkan wajahnya di tengkuk sang adik kelas.

Rona merah yang sempat hilang kini muncul lagi, menghias wajah manis sang Shuuya. "O-oy, senpai!"

"Apa?"

"Lepaskan...!"

"Kau kan pacarku. Jadi wajar jika kupeluk."

Dua kalimat itu mampu membuat yang dipeluk terdiam. Meskipun ia pacarnya tapi tetap saja jangan didepan umum, setidaknya begitulah pikir Kano.

"Shuuya..." Dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya membuat Kano agak merinding. Seto berbisik di telinga kirinya, "Yang ketiga... Shuuya harus memberikan first kissmu padaku."

"A-a-apa... H-hha..." Merasa geli ketika lehernya disapu dengan lidah basah senpai tersayang. Menggigit dan memberi sedikit bercak merah, lalu melepaskan pelukan.

Berjalan ke depannya dan memegang bahu Kano erat, menarik bahunya sehingga wajah sang kucing kecil dan wajahnya makin dekat.

Kano meneguk ludahnya dan meremat lengan seragam pacar barunya. "Se-se-seto-senpai boleh saja me-menciumku, tapi t-tidak disini..." Ia melirik ke samping, dan benar saja para anggota OSIS dan murid-murid kelas satu menatap posisi mereka yang ambigu.

"Cuek sajalah, Shuuya..." Seto memajukan wajahnya, membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Peluh mengalir dari pelipis Kano.

"Ta-tapi—mmph...!"

Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Mata Kano melebar ditambah warna merah yang memenuhi wajahnya. Terdengar teriakan 'kyaaaaa' para kakak OSIS perempuan dan siswi-siswi fujoshi. Sedangkan yang laki-laki menutup mata, tidak mau melihat.

Seto merenggangkan ciuman mereka untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kano yang tanpa pertahanan, bahkan para penonton perempuan dapat melihat lidah sang ketua OSIS yang menerobos masuk dan menarik-narik lidah adik kelasnya—mengajaknya bermain lidah.

Wajah sang Shuuya merah padam, ia menutup mata erat-erat. Air mata menggenang di ujung matanya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melawan, ia sudah mendorong dan memukul tetapi tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun.

"Mmnhh...!" Lidah Seto menyapu langit-langit mulut Kano, membuat empunya mengerang dalam ciumannya karena geli. Sudah ada beberapa siswi yang hidungnya berlumuran darah namun tidak sedikit pula yang sudah pingsan dengan wajah bahagia.

Sang pendominasi melepaskan ciumannya, membuat Kano segera menghirup oksigen. Seto menatap wajah pacarnya—membuatnya ingin menciumnya lagi. Mata yang sayu, wajah yang seperti tomat, bibir merah yang tengah terbuka karena empunya sedang mengatur nafas.

"Hah... Hah... Ha— mnggh...!" Dan memang benar, Seto menciumnya sekali lagi. Membuat Kano tersentak kaget, itu merupakan keuntungan bagi Seto karena bibirnya terbuka dan tidak perlu repot-repot, ia bisa langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan mengeksplorasi mulutnya.

Sedangkan Kano, hanya bisa pasrah dibawah dominasi Seto.

.

.

.

.

.

Hancurlah masa-masa SMA-ku...

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Kano. MOS telah berakhir seminggu yang lalu, dan karena ciuman kakak kelas sekaligus pacarnya itu membuat dampak besar pada kehidupan SMA-nya.

Jika masuk kelas, orang normal pasti akan diberi sambutan 'selamat pagi', 'met pagi' atau 'yo! Buat PR tidak?'

Namun itu tidak berlaku untuk Kano. Jika ia lewat koridor sekolah dan masuk kelas, kata-kata yang sering didapatnya, 'oh, itu ukenya sang ketua OSIS' atau 'bagaimana rasa bibir Seto-senpai? Enak tidak?'

Bahkan para siswi fujoshi yang menyaksikan adegan ciuman itu diam-diam membuat perkumpulan 'SetoKano FC', membuat Kano sempat berkomentar, "Bubarkan saja." Namun Seto justru membela. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja..." Dan kembali tebar senyum polosnya yang membuat para member fanclub itu klepek-klepek.

Bahkan ada gosip yang menyebutkan mereka sudah 'berhubungan', padahal belum sama sekali. Kano benar-benar muak.

Kano menginjakkan kaki ke kelasnya dan segera duduk disamping Kido—teman sebangkunya.

"Hai 'ukenya-Kousuke-Seto-senpai'. Masih belum bisa melupakan sensasi di hari itu?"

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku begitu." Kano menempelkan dahinya pada meja. "Dan tiap aku datang kau selalu mengatakan hal itu... Tolong hentikan."

Sang gadis berambut hijau panjang itu tetap berekspresi datar, tak mengindahkan perkataan Kano.

"Tadi Seto-senpai datang ke kelas ini dan menanyakan dimana Kano-Shuuya-pacarnya-tercinta dan aku menjawab dia belum datang." Sang Tsubomi melanjutkan, "dia bilang 'tolong sampaikan pesanku padanya ya, nanti saat istirahat makan siang kita makan berdua di bangku taman'. Oh, benar-benar romantis. Kisah cinta yang indah."

Hanya helaan nafas panjang sang lelaki bermata kuning yang terdengar, dan dianggap Kido sebagai jawaban 'ya, baiklah'.

Saat istirahat siang, Kano mengambil kotak bento-nya dan berjalan keluar kelas—berniat segera pergi ke taman sekolah.

Sesampainya disana, mata kucingnya menangkap surai hitam milik pacarnya ditengah-tengah kerumunan gadis. Dasar populer, batinnya.

Kano mendekat, dan mendengar suara salah satu gadis disana, membuatnya berhenti. "Nee, nee, Seto-senpai, bagaimana bisa senpai dan Kano-san berpacaran?"

Suara ikemen milik senpai-nya terdengar. "Dialah yang duluan jatuh cinta padaku."

Ctak.

Perempatan muncul di pelipis kanan orang yang dibicarakan. Suara 'hee... Begitu ya' terdengar dari para gadis. Kano mendekat tiga langkah.

"Benarkah itu? Bisa senpai ceritakan?"

"Tentu saja! Bahkan aku punya bukti tentang itu," mata kucing Kano menangkap sebuah kertas yang dilipat kecil-kecil di genggaman pemuda dengan jepit kuning pada rambut bagian kirinya.

"Boleh kubaca?"

"Ya, tapi hati-hati jangan sampai robek ya."

Kano makin mendekat, dan mengintip isi kertas itu dan berhasil membuat ia merona hebat.

"Untuk Seto-senpai..."

"HUWAAAAA JANGAN BACA ITU...!"

Kano menjatuhkan kotak bento-nya dan merebut kasar surat cintanya.

"E-eh, Kano hati-hati, nanti robek!" Seto memasang wajah panik namun tidak menggetarkan hati sang kucing.

"Robek? Aku justru senang jika ini menghilang selamanya."

"Tapi aku tidak senaaaang...!"

Kano memegang kertas itu dengan dua tangan— jari jempol dan telunjuk pada lembaran tipis itu, bergaya persis seperti sengaja ingin merobeknya.

Wajah Seto menjadi lebih panik, namun kemudian ia menyeringai seram.

"Jika kau merobeknya, tidak ada ampun bagimu malam ini, Shuuya. Akan kulakukan tiga ronde."

Ctak.

Satu lagi perempatan muncul di pelipis kirinya. Para gadis yang ada disitu—para fujoshi anggota fanclub mereka—berteriak kecil dan menutupi mulut mereka dengan dua tangan, dan wajah yang memerah.

"Jadi benar mereka sudah pernah melakukan 'itu'..."

"Ternyata kabar burung yang beredar selama ini benar..."

Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi Kano melanjutkan aksinya merobek surat cinta sialan itu— "KENAPA SENPAI MALAH MENGUATKAN GOSIP-GOSIP BRENGSEK YANG BEREDAR ITU, HAAAH?!"

"WAAAAA JANGAN DIROBEEEK!" Terlambat, Seto.

Sepertinya Kano harus lebih sabar menghadapi senpai-nya itu.

End(?)

_**A/N :**_

_**AHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA HAHA HA ha. /woi**_

_**Entah kenapa muncul ide ini pls**__**— saya ngebayanginnya lucu aja gitu— /dilempar**_

_**Yaaa jadi makasih banyak untuk Fuyukaze Mahou-san yang menyarankan A/N dengan bold + italic, jujur saya juga lebih suka begini, rasanya lebih enak dilihat uwu /55**_

_**Dan kalau ga salah ada yang request KuroSeto dan minta sekuel King Game ya? Um nanti deh pas saya udah dapet ide... /thor**_

_**Okehh, amburegul emeseyu bahrelway bahrelway, silakan masukkan kritik dan saran di kotak review~**_

_**Salam fujo,**_

_**Akane.**_


End file.
